starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Maknachscrach
Saludos Joven Padawan Buenas, como miembro quiero darte la bienvenida y darte un par de consejos: * Quita cualquier dato que pueda dar lugar a tus perfiles privados (Twiter, Facebook, etc..) * Elige un Avatar para tu usuario. * Si necesitas ayuda con las ediciones mi Skype es Comandante Yularen. No dudes en preguntar y si eres activo en la Wikia hablaremos sobre el tutelaje. Tutorial Te explico, cuando empiezas una edición (por ejemplo la de Star Wars Insider) que es un normal, bien pues siempre en el Modo Fuente empezamos pulsando sobre el icono que pone era y te saldrá este código en insertar era habrás de poner la abreviatura de la era en la que vive dicho personaje, objeto y tecnología, si no sabes como abreviarlo (como habrás de tener la página original en ingles abierta en otra pestaña, pulsa con el botón derecho del ratón sobre editar y le dices abrir en una nueva pestaña (recordemos esto siempre en el Google Crome), entonces en la nueva pestaña te aparecerá el Modo Fuente pero en ingles (no te preocupes las abreviaturas son iguales en todos los idiomas), en el caso de Ania Solo que es de la Era del Legado sería así: después en los iconos de arriba buscas el icono de Plantilla Personaje (que esta junto a un icono con un pequeño muñequito), pulsas en el y te aparecerá la plantilla a rellenar, la rellenas solo con la información que te aparezca en la página en ingles (salvo que tengas algún libro, cómic o algo CANON que de un nuevo dato, en tal caso deberás poner la referencia de donde lo has sacado) las referencias puedes copiarlas tal cual del Modo Fuente de la Wiki en ingles, pero ojo muchos contenidos tienen el título cambiado y habras de cambiarlo, ej: [[Star Wars Episod'e''' VI: Return of the Jedi]]'' [[Star Wars Episod'io''' VI: El Retorno del Jedi]]'' Después solo habrás de rellenar la información de la página en ingles (el google Crome lo traduce automático pero habrás de revistar todo el texto puesto que en la sintaxis (creación de frases) se equivoca mucho). No te olvides de ponerlo todo: Fuentes Apariciones Enlaces Externos (Este apartado no lo tienen todas las páginas) Notas y Referencias aqui se usa el código y después el interlang así: (El interlang es mejor copiarlo y pegarlo) pero no olvides ponerlo en tu idioma así: |es=(y pones el título del artículo que has creado, en este caso) Star Wars Insider XX ''' Pones las categorías que aparezcan en la original en ingles y '''LISTO Habrás terminado tu 1ª página. Este tutorial me ha costado mucho hacértelo. No lo desperdicies, si necesitas tenerlo abierto en una pestaña para ir comprobando hasta que te lo aprendas es mejor. Si tienes cualquier duda. Contáctame en un mensaje nuevo = Dejar Mensaje / Modo Fuente / Lo que sea (Duda) (enter) y me expones tu duda y la firmas ~~~~ con todo esto, prueba a hacer un Star Wars Insider que siga en rojo, pero como te he ido explicando.